


Glitch

by Alshaworld



Category: Otherland - Tad Williams
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Insanity, Psychosis, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshaworld/pseuds/Alshaworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dread falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015.

A glitch shudders through the network. The jackal-hunted torment of his existence fractures into a thousand pieces. The man who used to call himself Dread screams and a thousand voices shriek back at him. He stumbles in a circle and an army of duplicates leer back at him. _Evilevilevilevil_ , babbles what’s left of his mind. His sense of self splinters until he is all of them. He is a thousand-thousand incarnations of Dread, each of him gibbering, each of him deafened by a different classical soundtrack. Resorting to the only thing he knows how to do, he begins to kill.


End file.
